Talk:Reputation
Mhaura and Kazham Fame in Relation to Windurst fame. I just finished getting level 6 Fame in Windurst, and upon going to both towns I had level 6 fame in them and was able to collect my forks. I'll edit the article to show this. (I had not done a single quest in either Mhaura or Kazham prior to this.) --Cort 14:50, 25 October 2007 (UTC) According to http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/2683.html Mhaura and Kazham fames are not only affected by Windurst fame, they actually share the SAME fame. --Loeyuue 23:45, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Renaming Templates I'm not sure if this is really the place to post this, but I doubt it will be seen if I post it in a more relevant location. Anyway, I just wanted to point out that the userbox templates for reputation levels is still under the name "Fame Name", so those should probably be changed too. –Anson 23:50, 25 March 2007 (EDT) What was the reasoning behind changing the name to Reputation? Up until recently everyone just called it fame. Wouldn't it be better to use a shorter word? --Kraftlos 00:41, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Reputation is the official term used by SE. That is the reason behind the change. Since "fame" was such a previously widely used term, a redirect is in place to help those searching for "fame" to find "reputation". -- 01:22, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Norg Reputation Why was the Rice Ball prices removed from the Norg reputation responses? The prices are quite helpfull, as you can check the Rice Ball price in Jeuno instead of going to Norg to check your Norg reputation level. -Lleo 19:20, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Fixed. -- 19:29, 3 July 2007 (CDT) I've removed them again. This information IS helpful, but it would be better presnted using a separate chart, instead of as part of the NPC's dialog. Leuqarte 17:18, 10 March 2008 (UTC) You may be right that it doesn't belong there, but completely removing it without replacing it elsewhere is just irresponsible and not very helpful to the site. --Zarrgoth 17:24, 15 August 2008 (UTC) My Rice Ball price was 158 when I reached upon reputation 3 Norg fame (I was able to open the Rock Racketeer quest). Then went farming 1 more time and my Rice Ball price came down to 155, but according to the reputation page I was suppose to have 154 or 153 which should have me at reputation 4 level. I went to Norg to see if I could unlock the Utsusemi: Ichi quest, I was able to and it did the It's Not Your Vault and The Sahagin's Stash. When done with both quests I went to Vaultimand and he gave me the reputation 5 text. I checked my Rice Ball fame one last time and it shows 153. You can get Norg fame by turning in zinc ores too. You need less zinc for fame than the necklaces, however zinc farming can be timely and expensive if mining it. Only bother to mine for zinc if you're doing smithing or goldsmithing and needing the other ores. Rice balls were at 153 gil for me but I still only had level 3 fame, couldn't get half the Norg quests. Aht Urgan Reputation Is there a fame NPC for Aht Urgan?--Paz 04:27, 2 October 2007 (UTC) There is no fame for Aht Urghan, it's absent altogether.--Tarundi 06:26, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Rice Ball price inconsistent with fame? I'm in the process of obtaining the Ninja scrolls via the Norg quests, and have been checking my Rice Ball price constantly. I just hit 160g tonight, which finally enabled me to unlock and complete the Tonko: Ichi quest. According to the table, 160g price for Rice Ball is associated with Lv. 4 fame; however, I spoke with Vaultimand, who is still recognizing me as a person of Lv. 3 fame. I think there might be some inconsistencies here, and that perhaps Lv. 4 begins at 159g, or even lower, if that's that case. Can anyone with low Norg fame/ Rice Ball price check and confirm this? --Snojoex 03:33, 5 December 2007 (UTC) The same thing happened to me, 166g for Rice Balls(Table says Lv.3) and I still only have Lv. 2 reputation when I talk to NPCs in Norg. Is it possible that Jeuno fame also plays into Rice Ball price? I have level 9 fame in Jeuno and cannot check myself - Jamiesan 19:45, 5 December 2007 (UTC) My alt (levelling NIN, not merely doing quests to sell scrolls) was Reputation level 3 with Vaultimand, even though rice ball price was only 156. Amended page to suggest further caution in respect of this table. Ceridwenseraph 11:45, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Balls are 161g for me which should be Fame 4 according to wiki but Vaultimand still says 3 13:45, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah the rice balls are not as exact as the fame guys but its good as a reference as long as you know that and it beats running to Norg to check your fame.--Raziel swain 03:25, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I did the Yagudo Necklace quest for plenty of fame, went to jeuno, price of Rice Ball was 153g ONLY to go to Norg and find out i still have rank 3 fame... I dont know whats going on but this is just sad, 153g and ONLY 3rd Reputation... To me this Rice ball thing seems like bogus. ~WhitetigerOfValefor~ I've done a mixture of zinc ore and yagudo bead necklaces to get fame for the Utsusemi: Ichi quest. I just reached 156g for rice balls at the Tenshodo but the fame checker in Norg is still saying I'm a level 3. The chart ranges are WAY off. Even with the warning and understanding that the chart is merely for reference, I have never had it match up to actual in game values. Schaedelschaden 12:42 8 October, 2010. Quantifying Reputation? Has anyone tried to quantify the Repuation gained from various repeatable quests? Someone in my linkshell turned in a load of millioncorn and his sandy fame went from 0 to 4. Then he did the same amount again and I think it went up to 5. That implies to me that there is a non-linear scale like XP points to are job levels. Even being able to quantify how many stacks of millioncorn equal what level of reputation would be a good start. The hard part about testing this is that you would need multiple mules with no reputation to test this out, and a lot of travel back and forth to the NPC to check your reputation. And disposable mules can't ride chocobos. --Elwynn 14:18, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Indeed it is not linear. On the other hand, the fame earned from quests is also nonlinear. Meaning, quests that are only attainable at a certain fame level will give more fame than quests of a lower fame level. Since repeatable quests are attainable at no fame, you will need to do them more to get from 2-3 than you did to get from 1-2, and so on. As you said, to quantify each level would require a lot of time and gil, and i commend anyone who would do it. Also, there is a good chance that it is not the same for each city. Evidence for this is how much more difficult Windurst fame is to aquire compared to Bastok (though this may be subjective). -- Dedic 16:00. 3 May 2009 (UTC) Rabao reputation message The message I get from Waylea in Rabao isn't on the reputation page: Oh, it's . Your name comes up quite a lot in conversation these days. You must be keeping busy out there. Listening to the talk about you around the oasis just makes me swell up with pride. I know it's strange, but I love to hear about adventurers doing well in Rabao. Keep up the good work, . Daveoh 11:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I've gotten this too. Upon attempt to activate the The Missing Piece quest, I was able to. I think it's worth mentioning that my Bastok/Selbina fame are 4. Therefore, this would be the message for rank 4? --Liuna 22:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Windurst fame meter Level 3 fame: achieved with 1 quest (Teacher's Pet) and 7 delivery-box-loads of Cornettes. Jeuno fame: completely wrong Level 9 fame should read: You have emerged as a hero to the people of Jeuno. Just the sound of your name strikes courage into their hearts. As a representative of its citizens, I humbly ask you to continue your efforts for the good of the duchy. Level 8 should be current level 9, 7 should be 8, 6 should be 7, some others should be shuffled around, and one I think is actually a san d'oria fame message??? The entire list for Jeuno is so wrong that I don't even want to try to fix it. :P I just got level 5 fame for a mule (got gobbiebag IV, but couldn't get V), and the description for that seems to be wrong too. Maybe he can choose more than one thing to say based on the day or maybe your character's gender? Or maybe SE made a ninja-patch at some time that changed them? Level 5 Jeuno: "Hello, ! A good deal of people here in Jeuno know about you! And they all say you're quite the do-gooder! Thank you for serving our fair city. Keep up the good work!" --Elwynn 20:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I just got this message that does not correspond to any of the currently available messages listed. I had just finished Gobbie bag 7 when I got this message. It allowed me to get Gobbie bag 8. This particular fame level also allowed me to get Gobbie bag 9 as well too.. though its too expensive at the moment to finish. This might be Fame level 9 since I had struggled with getting to fame level 8 for Gobbie bag 7. "Lady ! To all citizen's here, your name is synonymous with courage and sacrifice. Not a day goes by without hearing your saintlike service to Jeuno. I speak for all of Jeuno when I express my sincerest appreciation for your generosity. Indeed bards shall ring your virtue for ages to come!" --Razorcat 15:52, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Update: So I finished Gobbie 9. I am now unable to get Gobbie 10. I still have this same exact fame though. --Razorcat 15:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Update: So after doing some more of the Boyahda Moss, I get the appropriate fame title. --Razorcat 15:53, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Quests listed by reputation? Just a thought, I'm just wondering if it would be possible, or even worthwhile, to create pages listing quests by nation and reputation level, so that a person could check and see what quests are available to them at a given level of fame? --Jakk Frost 16:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Those pages already exist, actually: Category:Bastok Quests, Category:San d'Oria Quests, Category:Windurst Quests and Category:Jeuno Quests list the quests by reputation for each area. Altheav 18:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, indeed they do. I didn't know about those pages, thanks very much ^^ --Jakk Frost 08:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Abyssea reputation. Just added the reputation npcs for Abyssea to the list, but I wonder if it would be better to create a separate section of the page for it rather than simply add it to the page as is given that these areas aren't cities per se. --Tarto 05:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Did some work on this yesterday, added the sections and filled in all lv.1 and la theine lv.2 and lv.3 messages. --Wolfshadow 20:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Jeuno fame: Not an average. So I just started raising the fame on my wife's character. She hates questing and so had no fame except for maybe a tiny bit in Sandy. I checked her Jeuno fame (my goal was to do gobbiebags for her) and she was at Fame 1. I figured the best bang for her buck would be "Only the Best" so I bought out the AH on moss and headed to Selbina. After trading 9 stacks I checked fame in Sandy and Bastok which was 5 and 4 respectively, Jeuno fame was Fame 4. I then checked fame in Windy (Fame 1) and proceeded to max fame there. After obtaining Fame 9 in Windy I went back to Jeuno where I found that I now had Fame 9. It seems that Jeuno fame is related to fame in the other 3 cities, but it is not an average... not at all. Maybe it is an average rounded up (1+4+5/3= 3.33) until you reach Hero Fame in any nation and then it becomes Hero Fame for Jeuno? --Athanios 07:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Rabao Fame Aditions? My Rabao Fame is rank 8 currently, yet I haven't done almost any quests in areas where Rabao fame would be increased, according to the section titled "Your Reputation Spreads." Does Rabao fame also increase when I do Zilart main quests? (I've done up to the fight with the hooded figures.) I've also done the NIN unlock quest, and some of the nation quests that go through Bastok. So either Windurst now affects Rabao fame, or they upped the fame spreading amounts by tenfold or more. ColdReactive (talk) 11:36, March 15, 2019 (UTC)